Second Chances
by lizzygrace12
Summary: Sometimes you have to make choices in order to protect the ones you love. According to most of the world, Kylo Ren went missing ten years ago. However, some members of the resistance know more than they let on. What happened ten years ago? Was Kylo Ren as lost to the dark as he seemed?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the prologue to my first Star Wars story. If I'm being honest, I'm not an expert on all the little details so forgive me if everything is not perfect. I'm really excited about this story and hope you all enjoy. Regular chapters will be longer, but I can't promise regular updates. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the week.

I don't own Star Wars.

When she had been tasked with investigating a disturbance at an old resistance base, she hardly expected to find anything of value. The war was over; Snoke and the first order defeated. However, the moment Hannah landed on D'Qar she knew something was different.

Having spent much of her early life on the planet, Hannah knew D'Qar like the back of her hand. She had grown up running through its forests and climbing its trees so that she could watch the colorful birds weave gracefully in an out of them. Growing up force sensitive, she was able to experience the planet in ways that no one else could. It make her feel safe and welcomed. However, stepping onto this planet today, she could tell the tide had changed. The force crackled through the air like never before and it was dark.

She approached the entrance to the compound she called her home for many years. The door had been ripped from it's hinges and inside lighting fixtures had been yanked from the ceilings. Continuing down the hall, passed her grandmother's old office, through the dining hall, and into the basement she encountered garbage, standing water, and a multitude of different insects. So far, the only disturbance had been years of neglect and possibly a raid by some scavengers looking for old parts. Hannah continued making her way towards the back of the basement where some valuables were kept in a vault for safekeeping. The general was sure that no one would ever discover what lies within. For the past ten years, the base had been undisturbed and the vault housed one of the resistances greatest secrets with none being the wiser. However, as she approached the door, she was shocked to find it cracked open and the darkness she felt seemed to be concentrated within.

Slowly approaching the door, she kept her hand on the weapon at her hip. As she drew closer, she could hear someone struggling to breathing, large gasps and a sputtering cough filled the air. We she reached the threshold, the motion sensored lights flickered on, revealing the source of the noise. There on the ground, free after years spent frozen in carbon, was one of the most powerful force wielders in the galaxy.

Without hesitation, Hannah reached the her com.

"How can I help you?," the voice on the other end asked.

"I need to speak to General Organa immediately," she answered, her voice leaving no room for refusal.

Within seconds, the General was on the line.

"What did you find?," her voice was laced with worry.

"Prepare for my landing in seven hours. I'm bringing back Kylo Ren."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars related content or the dialogue used from Rogue One.

Hannah pocketed her comlink before the general had a chance to respond. For once in her life, she found herself at a complete loss of what to do. She thought she'd find a minor break in, but somehow she ended up with Kylo Ren. Her lessons with Master Luke didn't cover this particular situation. Part of her regretted not bringing back up, but a bigger part of her was thrilled with the idea of bringing him back to the resistance all on her own.

"I am one with the force and the force is with me," she muttered to herself. As she brought herself fully into the room, its inhabitant noticed her presence.

"Who's there," the voice raspily barked.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was thinking on her feet.

"My name is Hannah, sir. I'm a pilot...was running errands around the outer rim when I ran across this old place. Thought I might be able scrounge up some parts to sell." She knew telling him she was sent here by the resistance wasn't going to get her anywhere. She would have to hide her contempt for this man for just a little while.

"Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" he demanded his voice growing angrier with each question. He had managed to pull himself into a standing position, but shaky legs gave away his instability.

"D'Qar. By the looks of it, you've spent sometime in carbonite. Hibernation sickness will get you." Her answer was met only by a cry of outrage and Ren swung his arms out as it to hit sometime. When his fists met nothing, the dramatic movement knocked him off his feet.

"You will return me to the first order."

"You will be shocked to hear that the First Order no longer exists. It hasn't for a few years now." For whatever reason this revelation elicited no violent outbreak. "Besides, you are hardly in a place to be giving me orders." She didn't want to seem too eager to offer him aid.

"Kriff," he laughed sadistically. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I think the whole world knows who you are, Kylo Ren."

"So you know I could kill you if I wanted to," he hissed.

"You've been encased in carbonite for a number of years. I doubt your force capabilities are at their best. Am I correct?" He slowly brought himself back up to a standing position no doubt to make himself seem more intimidating.

"You're not wrong. How long have I been here?"

"Hard to say for sure, but you went missing around ten years ago. Most assumed you'd been killed. The war raged on without you though. The resistance took down most of the first order about a year and a half ago" Hannah remained weary but he seemed to have no intention of attacking her. If he tried, she was more than capable of handling herself.

"The Knights of Ren?"

"Now they are still around." This was all true. The Knights of Ren were still around. However, when given the option to defect to the resistance or spend the rest of their natural lives in prison most quickly switched sides. Most have chosen to live their life in the gray...not fully embracing the light side of the force, but not committing to the dark either.

"Good. You will take me to them." He started making steps toward the door, hands outstretched. The lack of vision was clearly a problem and his knees shook as he stumbled forward.

"Give me one good reason why I should bring you back. What's in it for me?" She couldn't let him know that bring him back with her had been her intention all along.

"Hmm. Smart girl. I'm sure that my knights will pay you kindly for returning me to them. Besides, at this point, my connection to the force is still severed, I'm unarmed, and I'm weak. I pose very little threat to you. And the knights?..they will not harm you if they have no reason to"

"I have business with some knights on Mos Eisley...smuggling weapons across worlds and such. I suppose I would be able to drop you off. I was planning on heading to Tatooine anyway. Lot's of trading opportunities. Buy why should I trust you?"

"Why should I trust you, Hannah the pilot?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," she smirked. Hannah was pleased with the way this unfolded. She originally didn't think she was going to be able to convince him to go with her without a physical altercation.

"Well, I guess we are both taking a chance on this agreement."

"Hm. I guess we are," Hannah nodded. "I realize you can't see, but you're going to have to walk yourself out of her. I'm strong, but not that strong. My ship is right out front. I'll guide you the way out"

With her guidance, he was able to get himself out of the room and into the hallway. Getting him out of the lower level of the base was going to be a challenge. Debris covered the ground so much that even those not visually impaired would have a hard time keeping their footing.

"Make a small step to your left and then make two large strides forward," Hannah instructed him through. "Now move back over to your right, but watch out for that…"

"Kriff." BOOM. Kylo Ren came crashing down on the floor. Hannah couldn't help but get a little joy from his embarrassment. "Pilot, I'd appreciate if you would do a better job at this." She could not roll her eyes hard enough.

"I could always leave you here," she sighed clearing some of the trash and debris from the path in front of them. She circled back and grabbed his hand to pull him back into a standing position. The sooner they got out of here, the sooner this man was no longer in her care.

This was going to take awhile,


End file.
